


It's not love?

by violetknights



Category: SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetknights/pseuds/violetknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s birthday and the boys are in the Impala, just hanging out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not love?

  
It’s the evening of Sam’s fourteenth birthday. The Winchester boys are sitting in the Impala, passing a bottle of Jack between them. Dad is on a hunt, not bothered to come back, and the motel du jour is a roach pit. The Impala is the nearest thing to a home that Sam’s ever known.

Dean leans in to kiss Sam, tongues tangling, whisky flavoured heat, and then Sam pulls away suddenly and says “Why do we do this?”

Deans shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not love.” he insists. “Love is chick flick moments, flowers and chocolates, going to the prom.” He takes another swig from the bottle. “It’s happily ever after and all that shit”.

 _If its not love what is it?_ Thinks Sam, as he worries at the skin round his thumb, and remembers the way Dean looked last night with his head thrown back as he came.

“It’s solace” says Dean categorically. “…‘Cos we don’t have anyone else.”

 _I’ve got friends at school,_ thinks Sam. _…and Dad, and all the people in all the chat rooms I talk to. I just don’t want anyone else._

“It’s comfort,” Says Dean softly as he pulls his brother close. He’s never happier than when Sammy’s in his arms. “…’cos our life is so hard, and we get hurt a lot when we’re hunting, and Dad never was one for hugging much.”

 _Dad hugs you,_ thinks Sam. _… and I don’t get hurt that often because you usually shove me out of the way, and take the flack yourself._

“It’s bonding,” Says Dean confidently. “So we can watch each other’s backs; and work better together as a team.”

 _We always were a good team,_ thinks Sam. _…and you’ve watched my back since I was six months old._ He takes another slug of whisky as he remembers how they anticipate each others moves, moving and working together as if they could read each other’s minds. Always the same whether they’re hunting or fucking.

“It’s curiosity.” Says Dean assertively. “You just want to know what it feels like.”

 _I know what it feels like,_ thinks Sammy heatedly. _I tried it last year when I turned thirteen and went to that camp out with Andy and Becky._ He sighs a little breathy sigh as he takes the bottle from Dean. _Neither of them was half as good at kissing as Dean was, or could make me get hard just by grinning like Dean can._ Sam takes another swig of whisky and feels it burn in his throat. _It had been fun,_ thought Sam as he remembered her soft little thighs and perky breasts. _But nothing turns me on like the sight of Dean working on the Impala, his taut muscles more sexy than anything a pretty girl can offer._

Sam kisses Dean again and one by one pops open the buttons on Dean’s fly.  
Then Sam gets to work with his hot little mouth and his busy little hands, until Dean says “ohgodohgodi’mgoingtohellpleasesammypleasesammypleasepleaseplease.”

Sam sits back with a quirky little smile on his come smeared lips. “I love you.” Sam says happily.

  



End file.
